


She'll Come Around

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Slapping, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Ensnared by Ophelia's tentacles, Kagero slowly becomes the dark mage's eager fucktoy.
Kudos: 20





	She'll Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there's a bit of kicking and some other physical punishment. The futa bit only comes at the end to set up a future chapter, but the tag is there just as a precaution.

Steadily walking swiftly through the dense forrest, Kagero'd scouting mission was complete and she was headed back to camp just as nightfall had hit.

The ninja stopped on the narrow path as she felt a presence nearby, she grabbed her dagger from her belt and held it in a reverse grip as she anticipated an ambush. Kagero's eyes shot wide as the tall grass and brush were toppled by multiple large, thick tentacles that stormed her. In an instant, Kagero's arms and legs were restrained by four slender feelers, she tugged and kicked and tried to escape as her blade had fallen to her feet. The dark-haired ninja scowled as she saw Ophelia stepping out of the darkness and into the moonlight, Kagero did her best to ignore the bounce of Ophelia large tits as the dark mage strode towards her.

"How quaint! My rival has fallen into my trap, and there's only one way to escape!"

"Tch, and that would be? I'm sick of your games Ophelia."

The blonde smirked, she stepped right up to Kagero and reached out, Ophelia ripped Kagero's mage garb down the center, making the Hoshidan's massive tittes spill free. The mage disrobed Kagero piece by piece, removing her scarf, bracers, belt, and stripping her all the way down to just her black panties and sandals. "You have been a formidable opponent, not many women have occupied my thoughts as you have. You have escaped me before, all you have to do is submit to me and you can go free." Ophelia stated.

Kagero rolled her eyes as Ophelia began to kneed and fondle the her breasts, she moaned as the mage gave both of her tits eager and firm squeezes. The tentacles held the busty assassin still, giving Ophelia all the opportunities in the world to grope and touch her.

"Ooh! You seem to be enjoying our naughty predicament," Ophelia sang, letting Kagero's boobs go to explore lower. The mage dropped to her knees and brought her mouth right up to Kagero's dripping snatch, "You keep your pussy so neat," Ophelia cooed, giving Kagero's bare slit a steady, long upward lick that led into Ophelia standing straight up. She snapped her fingers and summoned several more tentacles from the tomes she had placed behind the trees nearby the path they were standing on.

Kagero's eyes widened again as she saw three tentacles; one for her mouth, pussy, and her big fat butt. She shook her head out of desperation, "I-I have never been sodomized before," Kagero spoke, her voice shaky as she saw the tentacle sneak around back. Kagero gasped as the tendril wedged itself in between her full butt cheeks, the other two tentacles lined up with their destinations; one of the phallus-tipped tendrils slammed deep into her pussy with the other one forced its way into Kagero's mouth. Kagero whined as the two tentacle dicks slammed into her tight pussy and her clenching ass, the third tentacle finally pushed into her mouth and muffled Kagero's cries as the long and seemingly endless cocks began to thrust and fuck her three holes.

The ninja struggled against the tendrils holding her in place, her pussy leaked like a fountain as the tentacle inside her cunt slammed back and forth inside her folds, stretching her pussy out to the tendril's girth. She moaned around the big, pink cock-tentacle that was filling her mouth and stuffing her throat, Kagero's gags were wet and desperate as the triple penetration fucking was hitting her hard with no time to adjust. Kagero felt frustrated, she knew she shouldn't enjoy being a fucktoy for Ophelia and her tentacles, but with both tentacles shoving in and out of her holes, the frustration as well as her pleasure grew stronger.

Ophelia quickly disrobed, pulling her dark mage garb off and pushing her yellow panties down quick afterword. She smirked, watching her tentacles pound themselves into Kagero's tight, sweet holes roughly, fucking the buxom ninja with great speed and force. Standing in front of the ninja, Ophelia brought her dominate hand down to her pussy, she teased her finger along her slit before she shoved three fingers inside her front hole, moaning as she pleasured herself to the sight of Kagero being pounded by the tendrils.

The mage's eyes couldn't decide on one thing to look at; Kagero's plump tits bounced and jiggled with every thrust of the many tentacles, she stared almost in jealousy at the Ninja's pussy being stretched out and filled up by the thick cock-tentacle, and the almost alluring sight was the faint smile she saw Kagero make even as her lips were wrapped around the thick tentacle invading her throat.

Ophelia brought her other hand up to one of her massive boobs, she squeezed her breast as her other hand was down between her thighs, eagerly pushing fingers in and out of her twat. She was so turned on and unable to hold her hands back, Ophelia pounded her pussy with her fingers, using the ninja getting ravaged in every hole as encouragement to sate her own needs. The dark mage's juices ran down her thighs as she intently watched her tentacles hard at work.

The blonde locked eyes with Kagero, the ninja was still gagging as the tentacle rammed into her mouth and down her throat as she attempted to glare back at Ophelia. "You, mmm, deep down you enjoy being my slutty toy, don't you?" Ophelia moaned, inching herself closer and closer to her own release by rapidly shoving fingers deep into her snatch.

Kagero struggled against the tendrils holding her in place, trying to break free with the goal of taking Ophelia onto the ground. "Mmph! Glurrk!" Kagero growled, choking on tbe tentacle pushing deep into her gullet.

Ophelia smirked she took the hand she fingering herself with and snapped her finger, making the tentacle pull out of Kagero's mouth. "I thought you were used to talking with your mouth full of cock?" The blonde taunted happily.

Kagero gasped for air, moaning aloud at the tentacles slamming viciously into her tight holes. She was just about to call Ophelia a Nohrian bimbo when the tentacle that had just pulled out of her mouth had ejaculated all over her face and fat tits. Kagero moaned again as salty cum landed on her tongue while more strands of white seed splattered across her face and boobs. She threw her head back and completely forgot her train of thought as her release hit her. The ninja was overwhelmed in heat and bliss, her pussy juices leaked heavily down her thick thighs and down the tentacle pumping in and out of her spasming pussy.

The mage joined Kagero, her fingers had returned to thrusting into her cunt after she commanded the tendril to leave Kagero's mouth, Ophelia cooed as her juices gushed onto her hand. The blonde reviled in her own satisfying release of pent-up need as she returned to simply watching the two remaining tentacles freely ramming into the ninja's tight pussy and rear hole. Nearly stumbling, Ophelia strode her way up to Kagero, closing the short distance between them and leaning into kiss her buxom companion.

Kagero didn't have the energy to challenge Ophelia, she let the blonde's tongue slip into her mouth and let the dark mage mingle their tongues together. Despite having one orgasm Kagero was still being fucked by the tentacles, and their tempo had seemed to have picked up. She writhed against the tentacles pistioning in and out of her front and back holes, the heated friction making her moan into Ophelia's mouth as the the pleasure was too grand to be silent. Ophelia's hands were squeezing her massive tits amidst their embrace, making Kagero a slave to Ophelia's whims.

The dark mage finally pulled her lips away from her dark-haired companion's, Ophelia trailed her right hand down Kagero's hip and reached behind her, she gave a hard smack to Kagero's left butt cheek, making the woman cry out in the bitter sweet pain, "You look so pathetic being defeated by three meesly tentacles; how are you supposed to protect the future King of Hoshido?' Ophelia mocked.

Kagero couldn't concentrate to form the words, the steady pressure building from being hammered by the massive tentacles from both ends was swiftly pushing her towards another climax. The ninja felt her strength leaving her again, her knees began to shake as another orgasm hit her.

Ophelia stepped back, look of satisfaction on her face as her thrusting tendrils had turned Kagero into a broken mess.

"O-Ophelia!" The ninja screamed in sheer joy, her pussy and asshole tightening around the two Tentacles sliding within her holes, she felt thick spurts of breast milk spewing from her nipples as the feeling of absolute bliss washed over her. The tentacles pumped streams of hot cum into her holes, leaving Kagero feeling warm all over and fulfilled.

The blonde snapped her finger and commanded the slender tentacles to release their grip on Kagero, she watched the ninja collapsed to the ground face forward. The let the two phallus-tentacles remain buried deep in Kagero's pussy and ass, letting them spew more magic cum deep inside of the ninja. Ophelia dropped down to the ground and rolled the busty woman onto her back, she smiled devilishly upon seeing the Ninja's face and tits covered in the tentacle's cum and her own breast milf from her explosive orgasm.

Ophelia shifted and settled between Kagero's thick thighs, she glanced down at the curvy Hoshidan's massive tits and her wide hips, she'd envy Kagero's form if she didn't have every chance to use her defeated rival's body that she did. Ophelia's reached out and smacked Kagero's right boob with the back of her hand, delighting in Kagero's yelp. Reaching forward again, the blonde grabbed the dark haired woman's huge tits with both hands, giving them both rough, perverted squeezes as she laid over Kagero.

"You know, if we dressed you up like it, people might think you're an actual cow with these huge udders." Ophelia mocked, giving both of Kagero's plump titties another squeeze to emphasize what she was talking about. She pinched Kagero's erect nipples and twisted them, forcing another guilty groan from the woman.

Kagero was too exhausted, covered in sweat, and covered in her own drool from the tentacle ravaging her throat to even form words. Ophelia had defeated her tonight, and her pride had suffered. "I... admit, these games of yours add in some entertainment in the life of a ninja." Kagero said, panting breathlessly, she smiled faintly as Ophelia leaned into to kiss her.

Ophelia shoved her tongue into Kagero's mouth again tonight, hands sliding down from her friend's boobs down to her round hips as he began to grind her pussy against Kagero's. She moaned into Kagero's mouth as she felt the ninja's hands cupping her own perky butt, she let the woman fondle her rear for the remainder of the kiss, but she was going to ensure that she'd be the one in charge for whatever sexual relationship they have. Ophelia stood, she giggled at the sight of cum pouring heavily out of Kagero's pussy and ass, she brought her knee upward and slammed her bare foot against Kagero's taut tummy, making the ninja recoil in slight pain.

"I enjoy these nights as well, but they are no game." Ophelia stated, her hand glowed dark purple as she waved her hand in front of her own groin. She leaned her head back and moaned as her spell started to work.

Kagero was looking up at the dark mage, eyes wide as she watched Ophelia's clitoris grew longer and much wider and grew a human glans as the tip. Below the newly conjured girl cock, Ophelia also have her self a plump ball sac with two round balls. Standing erect before her eyes, Kagero shivered at the sight of a newly spawned dick that was quite massive in overall size

"Which hole do you want me to fuck first with this massive dick, my little cow?" Ophelia asked darkly, stepping over Kagero and kicking one of her breasts hard enough to get a delighted whine from the ninja. The only reply Ophelia got from Kagero was the ninja licking her lips.


End file.
